With booming development of a wireless broadband network and a mobile communications technology, a device-to-device communications (D2D) technology emerges as the times require.
For a D2D network, user equipment need to obtain location information of each other in some situations. However, in the prior art, user equipment can obtain location information of the user equipment itself only by using a method such as Global Positioning System (GPS) positioning or base station positioning in a mobile communications network, but cannot obtain location information of another user equipment.